A Maraudering Doctor
by Voldemort-Crazed
Summary: When Professor Albus Dumbledore notices some strange happenings around Hogwarts, he gets some special help.
1. Decisions

**A/N: **This is my first crossover-ish thing so please be nice. A small chapter to start.

**Disclaimer**: Obviously I own nothing or the series would probably be wrecked

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

**_Decisions_**

It wasn't the first time Albus had seen that crack, and it was precisely this fact that made him rather uneasy about it. People had often told him to ignore such tiny details. It was, they said, sometimes prudent to accept things as coincidences, but Albus Dumbledore didn't believe in coincidences.

Therefore, he sat at the table in his study and scrawled a message.

He got up and paced around the room, wondering if he was taking this far too seriously. Perhaps he was. Cracks were no anomaly, especially in an ancient castle like Hogwarts. These cracks could just _seem _similar. Could he take the risk?As he was pacing, he heard the someone open the door to the study.

"It's those four again. And I'm not sure how they're going to manage to escape expulsion this time." said Professor McGonagall.

Albus sighed. Those _four_. The four most mischievous students in the school, Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew. Such trouble-makers they even managed to associate the word 'Marauders' to their name. He looked at Professor McGonagall, giving her the most sympathetic look he could manage and said, 'I have an important message to deliver. I'll be there in a while.' She nodded and left, leaving Albus to his conflicting thoughts once again. Maybe the letter could wait right now. Leaving it on the table, Albus Dumbledore exited his study, wondering what on earth those boys had done now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay so criticism will be greatly appreciated and reviewers will be loved for an infinity. PROMISE.


	2. A Small Fight and A Lot of Trouble

**A/N:** _Um okay so guys know you might hate me for the little chapters but otherwise I would take forever to update and you all would hate me. Sort of._

**Disclaimer: **_Everything belongs to the Queen._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

_**A Small Fight and A Whole Lot of Trouble**_

"You've really done it this time. They'll expel us for _sure_." said Remus Lupin, his already rising anger being further increased by the look of utter happiness and satisfaction at his friends' faces.

"You think they're actually going to expel us?" Peter Pettigrew asked, ashen faced and trembling. He continued, talking so fast that Remus could barely understand what he was saying: "Because if they do I swear I had nothing to do with it I was at the side the whole time-"

"Relax, Wormtail." said Sirius Black, rolling his eyes at Peter. "That's the hundredth time you're telling us. Besides, I've done things much worse than this, and here I am. They can't chuck us out on just a _small _fight."

"I wouldn't call it _small_, really." said Remus. He wasn't freaking out like Peter was, but Remus hated being in trouble, especially due to the fact that, being a prefect, it was his job to _prevent_ such an event. "Everyone in the entire _Hall_ trying to kill each other is hardly _small_."

"Well, at least my cause was noble. I can't believe Snivellus didn't even get a _scratch_ on himself." said James Potter, shaking his head. "I mean, after all the work we put into this, I would've appreciated someone at least _punching_ him or something."

As the four of them sat in Professor McGonagall's office, discussing the recent event, the door swung open and in entered about half a dozen students, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore.

Each and every one of the students had some sort of injury, other than, of course, Severus Snape, a short, sulking Slytherin boy with greasy black hair, who had managed to escape unscathed. Even the four of them were hurt. Remus, who had been trying to escape the whole time, was bruised enough to be sure he won't be able to move properly for a week without wincing. James and Sirius were the worst of the lot, probably because they had started the fight with the Slytherins in the first place, and Peter had a few scratches but judging from the way he was sobbing over them, it seemed he had lost a leg or something.

"Stand over there with the rest of them in a line." said Professor McGonagall to the newly entered students.

Severus was standing first in line, and his probable place, therefore would be next to Sirius. Remus hardly thought that would be feasible as Sirius would probably strangle Severus before he'd start talking. Or the other way around. But probably the first way. So Remus went and stood next to the greasy haired boy instead, ignoring the ugly look Severus gave him. It was better they _avoided_ any more bloodshed for now.

Lily Evans, the other Gryffindor Prefect, her flaming red hair tangled and messed up, stood next to Severus, and gave James the most hateful look Remus had ever seen in his life. It hardly seemed fair for her to send James such a look. After all, _he_ wasn't the one who had attacked her. Next to her stood a couple of Ravenclaws and then the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors looking at each other with pure hatred.

Well, thought Remus. Let the lecture begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_I just really like writing again at the bottom. Bear in mind that this will continue! Also *cough* reviews *cough* _


	3. Sentenced

**A/N:**_I kind of broke and uploaded this without writing a new chapter, but I won't let it happen again. At least, hey! This is the longest chapter yet! Out of like three!_

**Disclaimer:** _All hail J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

_**Sentenced**_

"…_extremely irresponsible of you all."_

This was great. Wonderful. Lily had worked so hard the entire first term, maintaining her perfect record, and that _stupid toe rag _Potter ruined it all.

"…_hardly the attitude I had expected from fifth years, let alone prefects!"_

Half of her attention was focused on how to get the idiot to account for this, and the other half was listening to Professor McGonagall's angry lecture. The other heads of houses were joining in too, but they were standing there silently waiting for Professor McGonagall to finish her lecture.

"…_sorely disappointed in all of you."_

She just could not believe her luck. The fact that, today of all days she had decided to go with Severus at the Slytherin table rather than her usual place at the Gryffindor table with Mary McDonald, coupled with James Potter's intense hatred for her best friend had led to this, and she was not going to let it go so easily. It was enough that James had sent a jelly-legs curse under the table towards them, and it had _missed _Severus and hit her instead, even though it was usually insisted that James Potter _never_ misses, but one of Severus's bully-ish Slytherin friends had gotten hit too, and had decided to get up and march to the Gryffindor table, and within seconds, everyone in the Hall was trying to murder every person they could find.

Lily though had been pushed here and there was generally unhurt, but almost everyone else was. _Badly. _Except for Severus who had managed, to Lily's great admiration, to conjure a Shield Charm at just the right time, and since _his _legs weren't all jelly, managed to escape before the actual fighting occurred. She would have been mad at him but he came back to rescue her soon enough, so she was ready to forgive him.

She looked around the room, and noticed that Remus was standing next to Severus. Probably to avoid another brawl between Potter and Severus. She really could not understand _how_ he managed to become part of the Marauders, he was _so_ nice, after all. She really could never understand why he kept getting in trouble just for friends like them. And he was a _Prefect. _How was he supposed to stop trouble if his best friends were usually the main cause of it?

They all stood there for half an hour and finally Professor McGonagall sentenced all of them to a week's detention, to their outrage. After all, the only ones who deserved to be punished were the Slytherins and Potter!

'_And_ you'll all lose you houses 20 points. _Each._' she added, as Sirius Black started to open his mouth in protest. 'Now go back to your dormitories.'

Lily was sure she saw the other Heads of Houses exchange looks because they probably wanted to scold them as well, but she supposed they decided against saying anything.

They walked angrily to their respective dormitories, and Lily was storming ahead hoping Potter's _gang _wouldn't catch up with her, and she was going in a great pace until-

"Hey Evans!"

_Oh no._

Lily turned to find herself face to face with James Potter.

"This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend."

"I knew that."

"Well, we should go-"

Lily felt her anger rise again. "If you think, _James Potter_, that _I_ will go out with _you _right after you _jinx_ me and cause a _huge_ brawl in the Hall, which _might _quite possibly put my Prefect status in jeopardy, _then you are very sadly mistaken_!"

And she walked off, fuming, but she was pretty sure she heard Black pat Potter on the backand say "Better luck next time, mate."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Also, I'm not really British, (or rather, I'm not British at all) so if I use any un-British phrases or words let me know and I'll try to fix it. If I am making too many mistakes and you spot them everywhere, then let me be, I'm a hopeless case. Also you all know what I want._


	4. The Doctor

**A/N**_**:** Yay, another __tiny chapter!_

**Disclaimer:**_I'm sure you won't believe me if I tell you I made this whole world up, so I'll tell you the truth. Here it goes: I DIDN'T._

* * *

><p>Chapter: 4<p>

_**The Doctor**_

'Oh just do it, Albus.' said Professor McGonagall.

Albus nodded, and threw the piece of parchment into the fire. It blazed a sudden blue, and then went back to it's original color. The two of them waited and Albus gestured Professor McGonagall to move a few away steps from the fireplace. Albus had contacted him before, but this was the first time Professor McGonagall would see him. Albus was sure he'd make some sort of grand appearance, and he wasn't really sure if such an event wouldn't be _hazardous._

Two minutes went by and nothing happened.

'Maybe he didn't get the message. I'm not really sure about this-'

Albus held up a hand, and Professor McGonagall stopped talking. She couldn't hear it, but he could. After all, he had spent years waiting to hear that sound. And it wasn't _just _any sound. It was the sound of the TARDIS, landing in it's true enough, in a few seconds, a big blue Police Telephone Box materialised in the study. Professor McGonagall looked at him quizzically.

'This, Minerva, is the TARDIS.' he said, and the two of them stood there, mesmerized by the sight of the majestic machine. That was, until the door of the box opened and out came a tall, thin, man in trousers and a brown tweed jacket and wearing on his head, of all things, a _fez_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _So you won't send me reviews till I beg? *cough* begging *cough*. Also I'm updating regularly cause I've written this beforehand, but please don't get used to it. It will cause you much heartache._


	5. Falcon Aesalon

**A/N:** Okay I'm sorry but I tried to write a longer chapter. But I couldn't.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, _obviously._

* * *

><p>Chapter: 5<p>

**_Falcon Aesalon_**

"Name the first Animagus, then."

"Pass." Sirius said with a yawn.

"Honestly, Padfoot, of all questions, I expected you to _want_ to answer this one." Remus said, shaking his head.

"Falcon Aesalon!" Peter said excitedly.

"Correct! Except it's _Falco_ not Falcon, Wormtail."

Sirius was _very_ bored. He simply did not understand the point of Remus preparing an exam for them when the OWLS were so far away. But who could argue the supreme logic of _Remus John Lupin_? He supposed it helped Peter a bit, but Remus could just tutor him _privately_ or something.

"So who do you reckon that is?" James asked, pointing to a man walking next to Albus Dumbledore. Sirius was glad there was a distraction. One could only take so much Transfiguration at a time. They were sitting on the side of the Lake, and from there, Sirius could see the two people walking past, busy in a heated discussion.

"Well he definitely isn't from around _here." _Sirius said.

"How can you tell?" Peter asked.

"Well he certainly isn't dressed as though he's from around here." James said, with a laugh.

Sirius concentrated on the figure next to the headmaster. He most certainly was strangely dressed, unlike he'd ever seen any wizard (or frankly, any witch) dress before.

"Maybe he's a new teacher." said Remus, who looked up from the Transfiguration Notes he had been studying to prepare new questions for them to answer. "Professor Slughorn is always complaining and threatening to leave, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but this guy is too young to be a Professor." Sirius pointed out. He wasn't really looking forward to be taught by someone like that, to be honest, and really where _was_ there any vacancy for a teacher anyway? Slughorn _was_ always complaining, but everyone knew he was Dumbledore's friend. _And _everyone also knew how much Slughorn secretly enjoyed his job.

"And if he wasn't at Hogwarts I'd probably say he was a _muggle_." James said.

"Yeah, I guess. But I mean, he is at Hogwarts." Peter said.

James had turned around to discuss the possibilities of a muggle being in Hogwarts with the rest

"Alright, I'm going to start all over again.' said Remus. "And this time you _cannot_ pass a question just because you're too lazy to answer it, Padfoot."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I should get cook-_reviews_-ies for trying to post a long one? Shouldn't I? _Yes, I should._


	6. Defense Against the Dark Arts

_**A/N:** My usual Albus and Eleven chapters are shorter, so consider this a lovely gift to you all._

_**Disclaimer:** If Harry Potter was mine, all hell world break loose. The heavens would burst open, and volcanoes would erupt. The earth would beg for me to stop._

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts**_

"And here, Doctor, is a list of the staff."

Albus handed the Doctor the list. The three of them, Albus himself, the Doctor, and Professor McGonagall had spent the last hour going through the Headmaster's study, looking for something that was out of place.

When Albus had first seen the Doctor, he had been surprised. The Doctor had looked different the first time Albus had seen him, and it took him _a couple of seconds _to recognize the Doctor from his new face this time.

Professor McGonagall was standing at the side of the room, far away from the two of them, apparently still unsure about the Doctor.

Five minutes after Albus had given the Doctor the list, there was still no response. He was studying the list with such intensity, Albus found it imprudent to disturb him. So he walked over to Professor McGonagall and stood beside her waiting for the Doctor to speak.

"Are you sure about this, Albus? I mean, about _him_?" Professor McGonagall hurriedly whispered to the Headmaster.

"Yes, I am. I would trust the Doctor with my life. I have met him just once before, and that was enough to make him gain my trust." Albus replied. She nodded, and it was obvious that she was ready to trust him as well.

Albus however, was deep in thought. Memories were flooding his mind, memories of younger version of himself, marvelling at an ancient-looking blue Police Box, a tall man with brown tousled hair, wearing a blue pinstriped suit standing close by, beaming at Albus's interest…

"Yes!" the Doctor exclaimed suddenly, snapping Albus out of his flashback. He looked up from the parchment his face bathed in obvious glee.

'What did you find-' Professor McGonagall began but was cut short by the Doctor walking over to them and practically shoving the list into the Headmaster's face.

"Look here. A list of teachers, yes, _very _efficient. What is _not _efficient, however is that there's a _empty post! Defense Against the Dark Arts!"_

"Erm, yes, Doctor", said Albus, pushing the parchment away from his nose so he could at least read it.

"Empty posts are nothing new here," Professor McGonagall said. "This is a school after all."

"But it's _halfway _through the school year! Why hasn't anyone searched for a new teacher yet?"

"Well, I suppose…" Albus thought for a while. "This might sound bizarre, but the task just slipped my mind!" He looked at Professor McGonagall and she seemed just as astonished as he was. Why hadn't they appointed a teacher by now? Albus felt - and it sounded strange to even think it - _confused._

"But that obviously has nothing to do with the _cracks!" _Professor McGonagall pointed out.

_The cracks! _Albus felt his confusion lift (and he was glad it did so), and he smiled.

''Oh, but it has _everything_ to do with the cracks, Minerva." He looked at the Doctor, and he nodded.

"Well what are we doing closed up in this room here? We should go and talk to some _students!" _the Doctor said, his excitement was evident on his face, and Albus was sure he had found _exactly_ what he had come here for.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: Reviews/Criticism will be appreciated. Also I realize writing Dumbledore isn't my strongest point, but I am giving my best. Thumbs up! Also my exams are coming up so I won't update for a while. be patient, my lovelies!_


	7. Dungbombs

**A/N:**_ I am so sorry for the long time between updates. Five letters:_ _**IGCSE**_

**Disclaimer****:** _If I said I was J. K. Rowling would you believe me?_

* * *

><p>Chapter: 7<p>

_**Dungbombs**_

"How many dungbombs do you reckon we can chuck at Snivellus before he runs off to Slughorn?" asked Sirius, who was juggling a dung bomb in his hand. He turned to James who was sitting beside him, playing with a snitch. They were sitting outside, and their target, Severus Snape was sitting only a few feet away with Lily Evans.

"Oh, I dunno, at least six or seven." James replied, distantly. He wasn't really focusing on what Sirius was saying, what with Lily Evans being only a few feet away from him.

"I have to say I didn't expect you to say that Prongs." Remus said with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked, indignantly. The thought that someone might not expect _James_ to want to cause any sort of pain, whether mental or physical to _Severus Snape _was absolutely unbearable.

"He means because of _Lily Evans._" Peter answered, chuckling.

"Well just because we don't want to hurt _Lily _doesn't mean we can't hurt _Snivellus_." James said, and grabbing the dungbomb that Sirius had been playing with, he turned to fling it at the greasy-haired boy, but was stopped short by the appearance of that same strangely dressed man he had seen in the morning. James hurriedly stuffed the dungbomb behind him at the sight of Professor Dumbledore following the man closely behind.

"Ah, these will do!" He came and sat with them. "Hello! I'm the Doctor! Can I see your books?"

They all looked at him with mixed expressions: surprise, confusion, curiosity. Remus was the first one to move, and he showed the funnily dressed man his bag.

"These are all the books I have right now." he said.

The man- The Doctor, he called himself, rummaged through his bag as if looking for something. Not only was the man rummaging through the bag, he was throwing all the books outside (James was sure he saw Remus wince with every dull '_thud')_, and when the bag was emptied, he turned it around and looked at it in dismay.

"What about Defence Against the Dark Arts?" he asked.

"Well we had a Professor until Pr- er… I mean until he retired." James and Remus exchanged looks. There was no need to mention what exactly had caused him to leave, especially because Dumbledore was present, but James had that small feeling that the Headmaster _already_ knew.

"_Oh, _this is not good. This is _very_ not good!" the Doctor said, and suddenly turned and walked away, moving his hands around in exaggerated movements, apparently in a loud argument with himself.

James looked at the rest of his friends and noticed they all had identical expressions of surprise on their face (James was sure he had such an expression on his face as well).

He then saw that Dumbledore was still standing there, and just before he turned around to follow after the strangely dressed man - _the Doctor, _he corrected himself - Dumbledore turned around and gave James one of his famous _'x-ray' _looks assuring James that the Headmaster had _indeed_ seen him holding the dungbomb.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ Send me reviews! (Oh god it sounds like I'm begging) and I'll try to update soon!_


	8. The Girl Who Waited

**A/N:**_ Must say it's refreshing to write it from a non-Harry Potter character's point of view. Hope you Enjoy! I've been itching to write Amy!_

**Disclaimer:** _Still not mine. (despite my efforts)_

* * *

><p>Chapter: 8<p>

_**The Girl Who Waited **_

Amelia Jessica Pond (or as she preferred to be called: _Amy_) was not fond of waiting, regardless of the fact that she had done much of it when she was younger.

She had spent what seemed like _days _in the TARDIS on the Doctor's orders and she had had enough. It was _completely_ not fair that the Doctor would run off and have his fun and she'd have to stay locked up. Besides she never really listened to the Doctor in any case.

"That's it!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air, and walked over to the TARDIS door and swung it open (to her surprise: she had supposed the Doctor would try to bolt it or something because of the many times she had left when she wasn't supposed to) and stood there in awe, because the sight before her was that of a large green ground: a lone hut sat there, smoke puffing out merrily from the chimney. Beyond that, she could see a ancient castle; with high towers that seemed to touch the sky, and windows that gleamed in the sunlight.

Her reverie was broken when her gaze fell onto the two figures in front of her, who were looking at her in stunned incredulity: a thin boy with pale skin and a large, hooked nose and long, oily hair, the other, a girl, with flaming red hair, and rather distinctive green eyes. Both were wearing identical black robes. The boy was looking at her with surprise, apparently wondering what she was doing in a Police Box.

"We are on earth, right?" Amy blurted out, unsure. The Doctor had been a _little_ vague on the details.

The boy raised an eyebrow and looked at her rather suspiciously. "_Of course _we are."

"Do you think we should take her to McGonagall?" the girl said looking at Amy as though she was _very_ out of place.

_McGonagall. _The name ringed a bell, though Amy couldn't really place it.

"Woah, _woah_. There's no need to take me anywhere! Just tell me where I am." Amy said. If these were some strange minions for some sort of evil king living in that castle, Amy wasn't going to take her chances.

"What makes you think we'll tell-" the boy started to say, but he was interrupted (to Amy's relief) by the girl.

"You're at Hogwarts."

Amy did a double take. _Hogwarts? _But wasn't that just a fairytale? She looked at the two teenagers in front of her, wondering if they were playing a joke on her, or if the girl was just being sarcastic.

The girl in question however, smiled, came closer, and held her hand out.

"Hello! I'm Lily Evans."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Reviews will be appreciated, and reviewers loved forever, (I know I've said that before, but you need to believe that I really have saved a chamber in my heart for reviewers!) Also, is Amy out of character? Let me know if she is! _


	9. Acid Pops

**A/N:** _And as a treat (I don't know why) here's a long Chapter, Amy again!_

**Disclaimer: **_Not mine._

* * *

><p>Chapter: 9<p>

**_Acid Pops_**

Sunset at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a marvellous sight: If one chose to ignore the fact that they were at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft an Wizardry, _that is.

Amy had spent the past five minutes silently trudging after the two teens who were leading her to Professor McGonagall and she was still a bit overwhelmed. True, her obsession with 'the Raggedy Doctor' had left her little time to pursue any other fairytale, but what child could grow up without listening to tales about the famous ancient castle?

She managed to tear her eyes away from the castle and found that the two walking in front of her were whispering to each other. She only caught snatches of their conversation:

'But she's a muggle!'

"We don't know that for sure."

"It's obvious she's a muggle! I mean just look at the way she'd _dressed-"_

"And what's wrong with the way I dress?" Amy blurted out before she could think. _Her_ dressing? _They _were the ones in robes!

"Nothing." the boy replied. "It's just how _muggles _dress."

Amy hadn't known this boy long, but she had a feeling he wasn't ever going to make it to her list of favourite people.

"Well if she was just a muggle, how'd she enter Hogwarts? We'll take her to McGonagall and she'll know what to do."

The boy gave Amy a suspicious look and walked on, much faster, probably to get away from the two of them.

"Never mind him." Lily said. "He just doesn't like it when anyone says anything _he_ doesn't agree with."

Amy nodded and walked on.

* * *

><p>It took them a while to reach the Castle (the grounds were, it turned out <em>really <em>very large) and to her surprise, Amy managed to drag herself all the way up to the Castle without falling down in pain, which she considered an accomplishment.

"Where's everybody gone?" Amy asked, once they had entered the Castle, only to find it to be rather eerily quiet.

"It's Hogsmeade weekend." Lily replied. "We didn't go because Sev had to show me that Phone Box thing of yours…"

She stopped and looked strangely at Amy.

"What?" Amy asked, taken aback.

"What were you _doing_ in a Police Box?"

"I… erm… It's for a friend."

Lily started to say something but was cut short by a stern voice.

"Miss Evans! What are you doing here? And who is this?"

A tall, strict-looking woman wearing emerald-green robes came into view. Her arms were crossed and she was looking at Lily expectantly, apparently waiting for an answer.

"Well, Professor, this is Amy Pond."

Professor McGonagall looked surprised, apparently at Amy's appearance.

"I'm here to see… er.. Is the Doctor here? I'm a friend of his."

The older woman looked at her for a long time.

"Follow me." she finally said, and walked off, leaving Amy to scurry along after her.

* * *

><p>Amy followed Professor McGonagall (she still found it a bit hard to believe) till they were standing in front of a large (and admittedly ugly) gargoyle.<p>

"Password?" It said, moving, much to Amy's surprise.

"Acid Pops." McGonagall replied.

The gargoyle moved aside to expose a moving staircase. Professor McGonagall climbed on it with absolute ease, leaving Amy to wonder what on earth was happening.

"Aren't you coming?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Amy was a bit hesitant at first, but she climbed onto the staircase anyway, which led her upwards into a large, cylindrical room. Everywhere she looked she could see strange devices and even moving portraits, and some things that she could not really describe. What she could describe however was the Doctor, who was talking to himself at such a fast pace she could not decipher it herself. However, at the room becoming quiet, he looked up, and smiled at her. He then turned to the people in the room and announced,

"Amy! _Hello!_ Everyone, this is Amy. Amy, this is-" He stopped, and turned to look at her, as though he had just realized something. "I thought I told you to stay in the TARDIS after I parked it in the woods!"

"Yes, well I got _bored_."

"You're not going to be bored for long!" He said, and Amy saw that the Doctor's face was gleaming with excitement. He was pointing towards the wall of the room. At first Amy didn't see it, but then she saw it and stood there in shock.

"That's the crack in my wall." She managed to say at last.

The Doctor was right. It really wasn't going to be boring after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _SEND ME YOUR REVIEWS! Do you like it better like this, long chapters after more time, or short chapters I can regularly update. Let me know!_


	10. Under the Cloak

**A/N:** _Hello everyone! It's been a while, I know. I've been having my exams and to be fair I haven't really been studying as much as procrastinating, but be happy, I have a treat for all of you today!_

**Disclaimer:** _I showed J.K Rowling saw this chapter of mine, and she said she was thinking of making it canon. __No, I'm just kidding._

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

_**Under the Cloak**_

James Potter was not obsessed with Lily Evans.

That, at least, was what he kept telling himself.

"This has absolutely _nothing_ to do with Evans," he muttered to himself, or rather, he couldn't help but think, to convince himself. He was walking along the path leading to Hogwarts, and, after a long period of time, had finally managed to find an excuse to use his old Cloak.

"Sorry?" asked Sirius, who had graciously agreed to come with him, a decision, James was finding, Sirius was rather starting to _enjoy._

"Nothing. And keep your voice low-"

"Strange," Sirius said, in a lower voice this time. "I could have sworn I heard you say _'This has nothing to do with Evans' _which, I must say is even stranger, seeing as upon sight of her, you ran off to the Gryffindor Common Room, and into our dormitories, seeking to extract your cloak. Only you were unlucky - or I'd rather say _lucky_ - enough to meet me on the way, and you had to drag me along, to fulfill your destiny of following Evans around for your _entire_ life."

"I didn't get my Cloak to follow_ her_."

"You keep telling yourself that." Sirius said with a smirk.

"I meant, I wanted to know who the stranger with her was." James said. Which was, in fact the truth. It was purely a coincidence that it was Lily with the woman. Even if just Snivellus had been with the stranger, James would have followed them, though, to be honest, his intention then would be _entirely_ different.

"You know there are other ways of finding things out rather than following people under an Invisibility Cloak, right?"

"I don't see why you have a problem," James answered. "It's not like we were doing anything today, seeing as how McGonagall cancelled our Hogsmeade trip because of _you_ throwing the dungbombs at her and everything."

"I was aiming for Snivellus." Sirius said, looking rather proud of himself.

"Yes, but the point is-"

"_The point i_s, I think Snivellus is starting to hear our voices," Sirius said. He continued in a whisper, "so I suggest we _shut up."_

Snivellus had a stupid habit of being suspicious of everything, which wasn't a good sign for them, seeing as they were always trying to do something to him. It really took the fun out of things if he already expected _them._ After all, they were quite a distance from them. Since they were quiet now, James tried to focus his attentions on what Lily and the 'Strange Woman' were talking about (He wasn't paying much attention to Snivellus, seeing as he was sulking and walking without talking), but it was futile, as he couldn't really hear much at all.

Soon enough (to James immense relief and amusement) Snivellus seemed to be not too pleased, and walked off angrily. James thought this was rather a special day. he could not remember many times in the last four years in which he had seen Lily without the buffoon guarding her presence. Also, he and Sirius could at least talk now.

"I'm _bored_, Prongs. _Forget_ about this." Sirius drawled from behind him. James was starting to think bringing Sirius along was a bad idea. For one, the two of them were finding it a bit odd walking under the Cloak, seeing as they didn't really fit under it much, and they had to be careful that the Claok didn't suddenly pull up, seeing as any on-lookers might find a leg walking freely without any body atop it a _bit_ strange. Secondly, Sirius couldn't spend two minutes without saying those three words: _I am bored._

"Well, as you said before, because of my luck, I have the honor of you being here. I wouldn't want that to go too quickly."

"I am sure you could not hope to find a better way to spend _your_ afternoon off, but really I have _much_ better things to do than follow a girl around."

"Yes, I'm sure." James said. They were nearing the castle now.

"Can you _imagine_ the things we can put in Snivellus's dormitory right now-"

_"Shut up_, Padfoot."

They walked into the Castle, the two of them very quiet, because the distance between them and Lily and her friend was far too less for it to not be suspicious.

"Prongs," Sirius whispered. "You know we could go put some more dungbombs in McGonagall's-"

He immediately shut up, to James's relief, because the person to sweep into the corridor where they were was none other than Minerva McGonagall herself.

They both watched as the stranger told McGonagall she wanted to meet the Doctor. James nearly let out a gasp as he understood what they were saying, but Sirius (thankfully) stepped on his foot right on time to stop him from making a sound. James lost track of their conversation for a while because the pain was distracting him. All he knew was, a little time later, Sirius grabbed his arm and led him after McGonagall and the stranger, who, he discovered, were now walking off. Lily did not follow after them, and after a while, she turned back to leave the corridor (James knew, he was, after all looking) and as James' pain began to subside, he started thinking once again of his own accord. He looked to Sirius for an update.

"McGonagall's talking her to Dumbledore's office." he said, in such a low voice, James barely heard him. James wasn't surprised he had figured out where they were going, seeing as the two of them and Remus and Peter had been there _many_ times before.

"You do realize we're going to find out Dumbledore's password, right?" James replied, in an equally low voice. The two boys were grinning. Oh the things they could do if they knew the password to Dumbledore's office!

And they did find it out. Soon enough, the two of them were standing before the ugly gargoyles, and to the boys' glee, McGonagall gave away the password without a single doubt of the fact that she and the stranger were alone. "Acid Pops!" she said, confidently to the gargoyles, and, soon, enough, they jumped aside to reveal the revolving staircase that lead to the door of Dumbledore's office.

McGonagall climbed on it at once, but the stranger seemed reluctant, which was good news for the two of them, seeing as they could easily climb onto the staircase before her so that they could get to the top undisturbed.

The sight inside the room was really very weird. Standing in the room was Dumbledore, of course (and some other people who looked rather official). However they were not the strange thing inside. Dumbledore's study was messy and strewn with papers all over it, maps, official documents and who knew what else. The strangest thing however, in the room was the Doctor, just as James could remember from the other day when he had grabbed Remus's bag. And, James noted with amusement, he was till wearing a fez.

He announced her to the people in the room as Amy, and then proceeded to ask her something, but James was more interested in the papers that were scattered on Dumbledore's study. Most of them were pages taken out of books, and there was a rather large drawing in the middle, that looked like a crack.

His study of the contents was interrupted, however, by Sirius, who nudged him to the side, and pointed to a wall in the room, at which, for some reason, everyone was staring at.

"That's the crack in my wall." Amy said. James looked at the wall again, and was taken aback. The crack was _exactly_ the same as the crack in the drawing.

"Isn't it?" the Doctor replied. "I told you this trip would be fun! _Now_, as important as all of this is, what we really need to do right now is get a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher for the students. _At once."_

The other people in the room, who James assumed were ministry officials, judging by the robes they wore, looked at him incredulously.

"It is far too late to look for a new teacher now. Perhaps Professor McGonagall and I can teach the students together." Dumbledore proposed.

"At least for the Fifth Years." McGonagall added.

"Alright then. Our work here is done." said one of the officials, and they all swept away from the room.

"Yes. Okay. That's wonderful! Now that _that_ is done, we need to work on this crack. As Amy just said here, it is the crack in her wall. If it is the crack in _her_ wall, what is it doing on your wall? _Now._ Let's look at what we have here: there have been no strange incidents _except_ for one of your teachers going missing. And that obviously means that it had something to do with the crack, but where did the teacher go? Do any of you remember him? What he looked like? What he was doing the last day you saw him?"

The Doctor stopped and looked at the three remaining (visible) people in the room, who were looking at him blankly. James wasn't really sure what was going on, but seeing as there wasn't any way out, he supposed they might as well stay and listen to the whole thing, which, he had to admit, was getting rather interesting.

"But you know what the funny thing is? Some students I was talking to knew what I was saying when I mentioned him! _They_ remembered. And that really is rather strange, so I suppose, the only thing left for us to do is to track those students down and question them about what happened!" he was pacing around the room, talking rather quickly, and , seemingly, talking to himself more than the people in the room.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Dumbledore said. James turned to look at him, and was surprised to find he was looking straight at them. He clutched the Cloak above him to make sure he was still under it: he was. Dumbledore smiled at them and then said, "they are_ already_ here."

James turned to look at Sirius, who was looking at him with an identical expression of surprise. The room, however was eerily quiet and they were all trying to look in the direction in which Dumbledore was looking, though most of them weren't managing to do it well enough, and were looking here and there searching for what was interesting the Headmaster so. They were in big trouble, James couldn't help but think. What if Dumbledore took the Cloak from him? It was obvious he could see them, although James had no idea how he _possibly_ could.

The next few seconds or so seemed to go on forever, and the fact that no one was talking in the room made it even worse. James had to decide: either they could run away under the Cloak, and get caught by the Headmaster who could obviously see them, or, they could step out from under the Cloak and risk either suspension (or even expulsion) or a lifetime's worth of detentions.

James looked again at Sirius, who nodded, and after a short hesitation, the two of them stepped out from under the Cloak.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _I know, pretty long, right? I'll try to continue like this. Also, to my 1000 followers on tumblr, if you are reading this, this is my present! Also, reviews/criticisms are appreciated! Much love!  
><em>


	11. The Perks of Being An Animagi

**A/N:** _Hello! It's been a long time! (Sorry, I've been having exams!) I apologize for the long Chapter name. I'm very unimaginative when it comes to those things._

**Disclaimer:** _Not mine._

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

_**The Perks of being an Animagi**_

Sirius heard a collective gasp as they pulled the cloak off themselves. It fell to the ground with a dull 'thud', making the only noise the room had heard since Dumbledore had announced their presence to the whole gathering. The red-haired woman - _Amy_ - was looking at him, unable to understand, and obviously in shock.

The Doctor on the other had, seemed rather excited (more so than usual) and Sirius could swear he had actually seen his eyes widen with admiration as the took of their cloak.

"How did you do that?" the Doctor asked, taken aback. "Was that a perception filter? How? _Tell me!_"

_"Muggles."_ Sirius muttered under his breath. To the Doctor, he said loudly, "It's an invisibility cloak."

He was trying not to give out too much information. Rather, he was hoping that they would all assume that the two boys had just found it lying somewhere, and just decided to wear it. What he didn't expect, however, was that James might act like the idiot he was.

"It's mine." he said, seemingly embarrassed over what had just happened. Sirius didn't know exactly what James was playing at. Either he was being incredibly clever, and saving their arses with some plan, or he was being incredibly stupid and doing that 'saving thing' of his. He didn't hold out too much hope for it being the former.

"Can I hold it?" The Doctor asked, grinning like a child who just received a truck load of presents. Dumbledore, Sirius noted, was oddly quiet. He looked, Sirius could have sworn, rather amused. As though two students who had an invisibility cloak, and used it to break into his office was an everyday thing.

"Sure." James said, and threw it over to the man. Stupid of him, Sirius thought. What did he know about this man? What if he was some crazy and he had to admit exceptionally weird Ministry bloke dressed as muggle? Or what if he like it so much he kept it and refused to give it back? It sounded very, very possible, especially when this man was considered.

The Doctor touched it, and then put it over his arm. Then he took it off. Then he put it back on. The procedure was repeated a million times, him giggling childishly everytime, until, it seemed, Amy had had _enough_.

_"Doctor_! I am sure that little toy of yours is _really_ important, but we have a problem here. That's the Crack in my Wall! How did it get here?" She said, her frustration obvious.

"It is not a _toy_-" James started, but Sirius shut him up by stepping on his shoes. The last thing they needed right now was for James to start boasting about thei adventures under the cloak just to win a stupid argument.

"Er... Yes." the Doctor said, sobering up, though still not letting go of the Invisibility Cloak. "The crack. Now. You two," he said, pointing at Sirius and James. "You knew that Professor... er..."

"Rottleburn." Dumbledore added, helpfully.

"Yes. How did you know that Professor Rottleburn was missing?"

"He didn't come to class." James said, shrugging.

"But _how_ did you remember?" the Doctor went on. _"How?_ What makes you different from the rest of the wizards?"

"We're exceptionally_ handsome?"_ James said, with a smirk.

"For the love of God Mr. Potter, this is no time to make jokes!" McGonagall scolded them, which sort of startled Sirius, seeing as she had been quietly listening to the conversation and not adding anything. He had almost forgotten she was there.

However, the Doctor's last sentence made him think about it... How they were different. Aside from the obvious handsomeness, Sirius knew what that _one_ thing was. They were _Animagi_. But exactly _how_ that was related to this situation, Sirius did not know. Besides, it was not as though he was going to announce that there were three illegal Animagi running about around Hogwarts. Dumbledore seemed to know enough already.

The Doctor whipped out a strange, pen-like device from his pocket and pointed it towards the two of them, moving it up and down as if it was some strange detector.

"According to the Sonic Screwdriver you are normal." the Doctor said, when he had pulled it back and he had examined the device to view the to him obvious, but to Sirius, obscure findings of the experiment. "However, it seems there was a slight mutation... Now _that_ is interesting!" the Doctor exclaimed suddenly.

James exchanged a look of worry with him. Had he found out with that strange device of his? Could anyone even find out just with a small _pen?_

_"_I think, Amelia," the Doctor said looking very happy indeed, "that we are going to take these two into the TARDIS. I need some more stuff to see exactly how they acquired this ability..."

"What ability?" Amy said, obviously irritated with the Doctor's vague sentences.

The Doctor, however was not listening. "Come on, you two!" he said, glancing in their direction before promptly walking off without any further explanation, leaving Dumbledore and McGonagall with identical expressions of surprise. Amy followed the Doctor out of the room, leaving the four wizards and witch in silence.

That was, until, the Doctor's head popped from the open door. "Well, come along, now!" he said.

Sirius and James managed to move themselves, all the while hoping that Dumbledore would not realize that the previous conversation had meant.

They walked out of Dumbledore's Office and into the Hallways. On their way out from the castle, they met none other than Remus and Peter, who had apparently been searching for them all over the school.

"Where have you two been?" Remus said, almost scolding. He looked up at their companion, and frowned. It seemed he had not yet forgotten the ill-treatment his books had received at this man's hand. "Why is he holding your Invisibility Cloak?"

James took it from the Doctor at once. In all the worry over their secret being exposed, Sirius had forgotten about the Cloak, and it seemed the same had happened for James.

Amy and the Doctor didn't like them waiting.

"Can you _please_ hurry up? There is a long walk from here to the TARDIS, and I am not fond of long walks!" Amy said.

"They're coming with us." James said.

"Yeah!" said Peter, enthusiastically. To Sirius, he added, "Where are we going?" Sirius shrugged.

"They can't come!" Amy said.

"They remembered Rottleburn too!" James said, defensively.

"Alright, alright, now can we move?" the Doctor said, finishing the argument.

They remained silent for most of the journey to the TARDIS, save for the arduous task of filling Remus and Peter in on what had happened yet. James was the one talking. Sirius, however, was silent and thoughtful. What was this TARDIS? Some sort of device? What did it do? More importantly, what did it do to Animagi?

They walked and walked till the sky became black, and eventually they were reaching the end of the Hogwarts plains, and the forests were starting. Standing there, was a lone blue Police Box, so prominent against the dull background, and so obviously out of place.

The Doctor looked at it proudly, and stroking the wood of the door, opened it, and stepped inside. Amy gestured for them to follow suit. Sirius didn't think she saw the point: the Doctor was asking four people to join him and Amy in a_ Police Box._

"Go inside. Come on, just do it!" Amy edged them on, obviously enjoying the moment.

When they walked in, they were taken slightly aback. It was obviously an Undetectable Extension Charm on it.

"Well?" Amy said, when she had stepped inside too. "Anything you want to say?" She looked very happy, and rather expectant.

"Oh there's no need to do that Amy, they're wizards. They've seen things that are bigger on the inside before." the Doctor said. "Though I am sure this is the best one you have seen so far because it is _not_ magic-"

"Of course it is." Remus said, as though that settled it.

"Humph." Amy said, and walked away, disappointed.

"Now," the Doctor said, pulling a long wire towards them and moving it up and down in their faces, "let's see why exactly each of you have animal genes inside you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Reviews/Criticism are appreciated (though nice, happy reviews are preferred.) Also, I am going away for a few weeks for vacation (yay!) and I'll try to update soon even though it seems difficult. Much Love!  
><em>


	12. I am not Amused

**A/N:** _I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long! But here you go!_

**Disclaimer: **_J.K. Rowling has officially given me rights to Harry Potter. Also, Benedict Cumberbatch has sworn undying love to me and the Doctor's outside my door waiting for me to go with him when I want._

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:<p>

_**I am not Amused.**_

Sometimes, being the Doctor had it's bad days. Massacres, the Master, Daleks, bad, _bad_ beans; you name it.

This, however was _not_ one of those days.

This was the sort of day when the Doctor set out and find something new - _after_ he had his fun, of course. And right now, he was having a_ lot_ of fun.

Amy, who was now leaning comfortably on some TARDIS equipment (of which the Doctor knew the function perfectly well, of course), was still laughing every few minutes as she remembered the expressions of complete and utter horror on the boys' faces when the Doctor had waved some wires in their faces, who had only just found that the purpose was not, as they had imagined, some sort of painful experiment, but rather, just to create emphasis to the Doctor's words.

The Doctor found the whole concept of them feeling weird or awkward in his ship very strange. He had, after all, done them all a huge favor by, a) saving them from a _lot_ of trouble from their headmaster, b) rescuing them from all the _boring_ people who were only worried about _studies_ and, most importantly, c) shown them his hip which was, as it happened, _bigger on the inside._

In any case, they had all introduced themselves and explained, rather hesitantly, as if they were suspicious that the Doctor would get them in trouble, that they were what the wizards called_ 'Animagi': _Basically, they were humans who, using complicated chemicals ('potions', they called them) had managed to mix the genes of a specific animal with their own, leading them to acquire the ability to change form into that specific animal whenever they wished. Except for one of them (who had introduced himself as "Remus Lupin." and had given the Doctor a cold look) who said that he was a werewolf, ("I am_ not_ amused!" the Doctor couldn't help but say) and upon inspection, it was found that the animal, or in this case, wolf, genes were joined with his in a more complex manner than the other three put together.

The Doctor however, did his part of the explaining too, by clearing out for them the meaning of the appearance of the cracks, and what could happen if, in case, someone is exposed to a crack.

"Basically," he said. "You disappear. You never exist."

"So what you're saying," James said, "Is that the reason we didn't forget our Professor is because we're _animagi?_" He looked around at his friends, obviously thinking that the idea was absurd.

"But I bet_ loads_ of people must be Animagi!" said Peter.

"Actually,_ statistically-_" began Remus, but he was cut off by Sirius.

"Well McGonagall is one. How come she didn't remember anything?"

The Doctor thought for a moment.

"Well, the four - sorry,_ three_ - of you just became animagi. So you still have something in you that won't let you forget a person that easily. It's like a time-traveler, really. It messes with your brain and you don't forget easily. Same goes for a Werewolf. Though I can only tell for_ sure_ after some experimentation..." The Doctor stopped and smiled at them as if trying to extract a favor.

Remus, however was first to answer.

"Erm... No thank you. And wait. _Time Travel?"_

"It's a long story." The Doctor replied. He'd had his fun with the TARDIS-being-bigger-on-the-inside part, and the rest of it just annoyed him. _Humans._ They asked _so_ many questions.

"He's an alien." Amy started, with the air of someone who had repeated this a million times, "He has a spaceship: the TARDIS, He travels back and forth in time to save people or to catch their attention."

There was a long silence after that.

"Okay," James said after a while, "If you're a time-traveling alien superhero, then what are you doing here? Why don't you just go in the past and fix everything?"

"Because this is a fixed point in time that should happen. And since I don't know where it's coming from, where will I go back to, in the past?" the Doctor replied. He didn't expect them to understand. They were after all humans, and then even worse, they were teenagers: the most ignorant of their kind, the Doctor had always thought. In some things, they could be quite informed. When it came to understanding the morals and laws concerning what he did, few understood. None of them, however, questioned him.

There was another quiet pause. Amy and the Doctor exchanged a long, meaningful look, and the Doctor knew that Amy understood what they had to do now.

"So," Amy said. "It was nice knowing you."

The four boys obviously found the sudden change of tone rather strange, and what they found even stranger was that the two of them - the Doctor and Amy - were moving towards them, the Doctor holding out his sonic screwdriver, and, as a reflex, the boys moved backwards. They were pushed back until they were right in front of the TARDIS door.

"Is everything alright?" Sirius asked, looking at the Sonic Screwdriver suspiciously.

"I'm sure when we figure this all out, which we undoubtedly _will_ do, we'll let you know _everything_." the Doctor added. The boys looked like they wanted to say something, but before they could talk, he snapped his fingers, and the doors of the TARDIS flew open, and the four of them were hurled outside of the TARDIS, landing (rather painfully) onto the Hogwarts grounds.

A minute later, there was a distinctive sound, and the TARDIS began to disappear, the Doctor and Amy peeked through the open door and waved at them one last time, as the four of them shuffled and got to their feet, obviously wondering what the _hell_ had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Reviews/Criticism appreciated. Mostly Reviews, though. Also, thanks to_ Masked Bard of Chaos _for the little idea! C:_


End file.
